The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus which treats a substrate using gas or plasma, and a gas discharging method.
Manufacturing a semiconductor device requires various processes such as deposition, photolithography, etching, ashing, cleaning, and polishing. In a process such as deposition, etching, and ashing, the flow and residence time of gas or plasma have an effect on the uniformity of a substrate treating process while a semiconductor substrate is treated in a chamber using gas or plasma
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a typical substrate treating apparatus which treats a substrate using gas. Referring to FIG. 1, the flow and residence time of gas or plasma are adjusted by the gas supplying amount of a gas supplying unit 8 or the level of vacuum pressure of a vacuum pump 9, but it is not easy to control the uniformity of a substrate treating process only using the gas supplying amount and the level of vacuum pressure.